Discussion Time
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Jack yang tadinya mau bersantai kini harus merelakan waktu Istirahatnya demi menjawab pertanyaan Phillip padanya, dapatkan sang Raja itu mengatasi pertanyaan aneh Putra 8 tahun itu? /"Ayah, kalo Ibu tertinggal bagaimana dong?"/ "Itu sudah jelas, Kita tinggal saja "/ "Kalo gitu Phillip ke tempat Ibu sama Lilian dulu yah Dadah Ayah / "Hee... T-TUNGGU PHILLIP!/ Dan Masalah menimpa..


**Discussion Time**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Harvest Moon Character; I just own the crazy story and plot. Hope you guys enjoy the story and takes some time for entertain yourself.**

**© Regards Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**.**

* * *

**Hyrule Kingdom, Private Chambers**

* * *

Ah~ Hari yang cerah untuk Kerajaan Hyrule sehingga para penduduk dapat melaksanakan tugas dan profesi mereka tanpa ada gangguan dari cuaca yang mengganggu, teriknya matahari tidak mudah membakar semangat para penduduk yang giat bekerja demi kepentingan Negara mereka sendiri, Kemakmuran dan juga Ketentraman penduduk yang tinggal di wilayah Kerajaan sangatlah terjaga dengan baik atas kerja keras para Walikota dan juga Pengawal pengawas Daerah. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi selama beberapa hari belakangan ini~ semuanya terlihat damai tanpa ada konflik apapun…

Sementara para penduduk bekerja—Sang Raja sendiri…

"Hoaaammm~" Jack menguap lebar sambil bersandar di kursi tempatnya duduk, saat ini bisa anda bayangkan Pemimpin Tertinggi Kerajaan sedang duduk dengan satu kaki dinaikan diatas meja layaknya Rakyat jelata yang tidak tahu aturan sambil menguap karena merasa bosan "…Untungnya—Semua pekerjaan sudah kuserahkan pada Saibara… Hoammm~" gumam Jack sambil mengucek matanya mengantuk

Bagaimana pemikiran Rakyat jika mereka melihat sosok Raja mereka yang seperti ini? Sosok Raja yang selalu mereka agungkan setiap saat di dalam doa mereka? Satu kata jujur dari Author, "Dasar Raja bego yang ngak tahu diri"!

Yah~ Seperti biasa, Raja berusia 27 tahun yang kini sudah meninggalkan masa single-nya dengan menikahi seorang Putri Kerajaan lain ditambah sekarang keduanya memiliki dua Putra-Putri kembar—Oh benar-benar sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, Tapi mengesampingkan hal barusan Jack yang notabene sudah menikah ternyata masih tidak memiliki urat malu dengan tingkah lakunya yang masih seperti Anak Muda kurang bahagia ini. Sebagai contoh…

Bolos Rapat Negara—dengan alasan sakit perut mendadak tetapi sebenarnya ia hanya ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu dengan –ehem—Guling tercinta (?)

Sudah memiliki Istri, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak dapat membatasi daya pikatnya saat menghadiri Pesta di Kerajaan lain—yang tentu saja dirinya diselimuti dari berbagai gadis dari kalangan disana-sini—Bukan seorang Istri namanya kalau ia tidak cemburu Suaminya dikelilingi gadis asing seperti itu kan? Pada akhirnya terjadi keributan besar-besaran di Pesta tersebut lantaran sang Raja sendiri berusaha melarikan diri dari terjangan maut Istrinya yang cemburu setengah mati itu…

Tanpa disengaja sering berkata terlalu frontal tentang sesuatu—seperti, "Istriku itu…seperti Penyihir yang menyeramkan, bukan seperti Malaikat sempurna" yang berkelanjutan lagi dengan _event_ sama percis seperti yang ada di penjelasan diatasnya.

Begitulah, sifat seorang Raja Besar Jack von Hyrule?

"Ayah~ Ayah~ Ayah~!" panggil sebuah suara yang mungil diiringi langkah kaki kecil yang berlarian pelan menghampiri sosok sang Raja yang tadinya ingin bersantai tapi batal niatnya

Jack dengan sigap langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil memasang senyuman "Whoa~! Pangeran Ayah~" ucapnya dengan nada bangga sambil mengangkat _figure_ tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dan mendudukannya diatas pangkuannya "Ada apa, Phillip?" tanya Jack lagi

Phillip von Hyrule, 8 tahun dan merupakan Putra sulung sekaligus Kakak kembar dari Lilian von Hyrule—Kulitnya putih memiliki rambut coklat sama seperti Ayahnya disertai mata coklat besar yang imut, Pangeran muda yang satu ini sangatlah _hyperactive_ dan selalu ingin tahu tentang berbagai hal (a/n: namanya juga anak-anak) tapi dibalik wajah polo situ suatu hari nanti… Ah, lupakan! Saat ini, sebagai seorang Pangeran Phillip dan juga Lilian sudah mengikuti Pelatihan di Istana untuk calon penerus nama Kerajaan.

Phillip kecil yang masih polo situ selalu mendatangi sang Ayah yang menjadi tempatnya mengatakan segala sesuatu yang menjadi objek berita ataupun keingintahuannya tentang berbagai hal. Ayahnya kan seorang Raja—Raja pasti tahu banyak kan? Dibandingkan ia harus bertanya pada Ibunya bersama saudaranya yang cerewet itu…

"Tadi~ Hipp-cup bilang Kerajaan kita itu Kerajaan terkuat dari semuanya, Yah!" ucap Phillip kecil dengan semangat berapi-api "Pasukan kita juga banyaaakk~! Apa Kerajaan jadi kuat karena ada banyak Tentara, Yah?" tanya Phillip

Jack hanya manggut-manggut saja sambil berdeham "Dengar, Phillip-Muda~ Kerajaan kita menjadi Kerajaan yang kuat bukan karena kita memiliki Pasukan yang banyak…" ucap Jack memulai menyadari tatapan dari sang Anak yang terlihat antusias, ia segera melanjutkan ucapannya "Tapi karena kita memiliki rasa Solidaritas satu sama lain~!"

"Ooh~ Begitu ya, Yah!" ucap Phillip sambir ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban tersebut kemudian "Solidaritas itu apa, Yah?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala

Jack berdeham, satu pertanyaan lagi yang akan disusul dengan cabang pertanyaan lainnya—sampai bosanpun ia menjelaskan Putranya yang satu ini tidak akan pernah berhenti menghujaninya dengan seribu pertanyaan. Dalam hati sang Raja miris mengakatan 'Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada Ibumu saja Nak dan membiarkan Ayahmu yang satu ini istirahat?' tapi tentunya Jack tidak ingin citranya sebagai seorang Ayah tercoreng kan? Sabar, sabar… masih bisa Istirahat nanti malam—kalau Karen tidak mengganggunya lagi

"Solidaritas itu—Rasa setia kawan terhadap sesame, Dimana kita tidak mementingkan diri sendiri tetapi kita maju bersama semuanya. Tentara/Pasukan Kerajaan kita meninggikan asas Solidaritas di setiap Pelatihan mereka, jadi kalau ada satu saja Anggota pasukan yang tertinggal di daerah musuh mereka akan segera menyelamatkan Anggota yang tertinggal tersebut…" sahut Jack dengan panjang lebar tidak memperhitungkan apakah bahasanya mudah dimengerti oleh anak berusia 8 tahun seperti Phillip.

Phillip hanya manggut-manggut dengan imutnya –heran, apapun yang dilakukan seorang anak selalu saja terlihat imut—Sang Pangeran cilik menghisap jempolnya yang imut itu sambil memasang wajah _innocent_ kepada sang Ayah "Kalo micalnya nih, Yah~!" ucap Phillip mengumbar "Kalo Paman Kepala Pengawal ketinggalan berarti Pasukan yang lain akan datang menyelamatkan Paman Kepala Pengawal?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja, Ingat Solidaritas~" sahut Jack enteng

Phillip tidak berhenti bertanya untuk selanjutnya…

"Kalo, Paman Perdana Mentri—!"

"Akan dijemput juga~"

"Paman Penjaga Kuda—!"

"Akan disamperin juga~"

"Paman Tukang Masak—!"

"Akan diamankan juga~"

"Paman Pemberi Surat—!"

"Akan dijemput…"

Dan seterusnya, Phillip menyebutkan berbagai nama yang ia kenal sampai pada akhirnya…

"Kalo Ibu yang ketinggalan, Bagaimana Yah?" tanya Phillip pada akhirnya membawa nama sang Permaisuri/Ibu/Istri Karen von Hyrule dihadapan sang Ayah

Dengan frontalnya sang Raja langsung berkata "Tentu saja… Akan Ayah tinggal—!" ucapnya mendeklarasikan

"Loh~ Kenapa Ibu ditinggal, Yah?" tanya Phillip heran "Kan Solidaritas~" ingatnya lagi sambil mengacungkan jarinya kedepan

Jack berdeham, Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Bukan tidak berperikemanusiaan juga sih ia mengatakan akan meninggalkan Karen begitu saja kalau Perang Kerajaan pecah dan Istrinya ketinggalan begitu saja—lagipula kita membicarakan seorang Dewi Perang yang ganas disini, dikerubungi musuh sebanyak apapun pada akhirnya mereka akan tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah karena dikalahkan Istrinya. Jadi percuma saja ia datang kalau Istrinya bisa mengatasi semua permasalahan sendiri kan? (a/n: Raja yang santai) selain itu…

"Ayah akan jelaskan… Tapi Phillip harus janji, karena ini akan jadi Rahasia diantara kita berdua, mengerti?" ucap Jack

Phillip mengangguk mengiyakan "Janji!"

"Yosh~ Soalnya, Ibu-mu itu menyeramkan… Kau setuju kan, Phillip?" sahut Jack manggut-manggut

"Ibu dan Lilian itu cerewet, Yah~" sangkal Phillip dengan polosnya

Jack manggut setuju "Benar-benar, sama-sama cerewet dan juga—menyeramkan. Itu kenapa Ayah tinggal saja Ibu… Hohohoho" ucap sang Raja itu dengan santainya

"Ooh~ Ibu seram! Makanya harus ditinggal~" ucap Phillip sambil menepuk tangannya

"Itu benar~" ucap sang Ayah yang tidak menyadari melakukan kesalahan dalam mendidik anaknya yang satu ini

Kemudian, Phillip menggaruk kepalanya "Berarti kalau Phil dan Lili yang ketinggalan Ayah juga akan meninggalkan Kita?" tanya Phillip lagi membawa saudaranya

"Hohohoho… Jelas ngak, donk~ Mana mungkin Ayah meninggalkan Phillip dan Lilian~" sahut Jack sambil ber-'oho' ria menggaruk dagunya "Phillip dan Lilian kan calon pewaris Ayah yang harus dilindungi~ Meskipun badai, hujan dan angin topan menghadang~ pasti Ayah akan menjemput Phillip dan Lilian dimanapun kalian berada~" ucap Jack mendramatisir

"Hooo~ Ayah hebat!" puji Phillip kemudian merangkak turun dari pangkuan Ayahnya "Ayah Raja yang Hebat~!"

"Makasih~ My dearest Son~!" sahut Jack membusungkan dada bangga

"Kalo gitu Phillip balik dulu ketempat Ibu~ Ibu pasti senang Phillip sudah dapat jawaban yang benar dari Ayah~" ucap Phillip berlarian keluar kembali ketempat dimana Ibu dan saudaranya berada saat ini yang mungkin tengah membicarakan apa yang tadi di tanyakan Phillip kepada Jack

Phillip akan ketempat Karen…

Phillip akan memberitakan jawaban yang barusan dia katakan daritadi…

…

…

"T—TUNGGU PHILLIP! JANGAN KETEMPAT IBUMU!" seru Jack dengan muka horror langsung bangkit dari kursi duduknya dan berlarian mengejar putranya sebelum ia bisa memberikan jawaban yang ia katakan barusan "HADOH! BISA MATI KALAU KAREN SAMPAI TAHU!" tambah Jack lagi meratapi kebodohannya yang telat disadari

Dan kedua Ayah dan Anak itu saling berlarian kesana kemari sampai pada akhirnya usaha Jack sia-sia dan berakhir dengan…

"JACK VON HYRULE—!" seru suara yang bagaikan utusan Neraka bagi Jack yang hanya tersenyum miris

"Err… Aku.. bisa.. Jelaskan, Sayang…" ucap Jack berusaha meredam amukan Karen

Karen mendengus dengan kesal kemudian mengambil pedang dan mengacungkannya tepat diwajah Jack membuat sang Raja itu shock mendadak.

"AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU—SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Karen dengan lantang dan Jack yang tidak punya pilihan lain melancarkan langkah kaki seribu alias kabur dengan Istrinya mengekor dibelakang mengejarnya

Sementara itu, Si kembar bersaudara Phillip dan Lilian duduk dengan termangu melihat Ayah dan Ibu mereka berlarian mengelilingi lorong Istana disertai teriakan minta ampun yang berasal dari Jack…

"…Ayah Hebat~! Larinya cepat sekali!" puji Phillip menyemangati "Ibu~ Ayo kalahkan Ayah! Lari~ Lari~"

Sepertinya si sulung ini meng-hipotesiskan Ayah dan Ibunya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran…

Dilain pihak Lilian memandangi dengan tampang dingin dan bergumam "…Ayah itu… Idiot…"

"Ayo~ Ayah~! Lilian ayo dukung Ayah!" ajak Phillip

"Tidak mau!" tolak Lilian malas

Dan itulah moment Keluarga Hyrule yang heboh dan tidak mengalahkan apa yang sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya

* * *

**Hello Harvest Moon Fandom, jumpa lagi dengan Litte dan Ide gila ini Hehehe... sebenarnya abis kepikiran aja setelah diskusi sama Kakak sepupu waktu nonton film Rambo 3~ itu lho, film yang jadul banget tapi tokohnya setara kayak Taylor Lautner aka Jacob di Twilight.  
**

**Kakak: **Tentara Amrik mah Solid banget ma kawannya, ktingglan satu aja masih dibela-belain buat dijemput..

**Me: **boro-boro Indo yah

**Me & Kakak: ***ketawa nista*

**Me: **Trus, misalnya nih kalo istri tentaranya yang ketinggalan gimana tuh? dijemput juga ngak?

**Kakak: **HA? *sok* DIJEMPUT? UDAH DITINGGAL AJA! itu lagi dipikirin, udah di biarin aja disitu... KAGAK USAH DIJEMPUT!

**Me: ***bingung* Loh? Masa Istri kagak diselametin?

**Kakak:** -_- Ngapain diselametin kalo entar loe bisa cari yang lebih muda *ketawa nista*

**Me: ***nyadar* Oh iya! Hahahhahahahahha~ Yang lebih mudah lebih yahut yah...

**Kakak: **Istri tua tinggalin~ Cari yang mudaa~ yang seger~

**Me: **Trus kalo punya anak juga ditinggal gitu anaknya?

**Kakak: **BEGO! NGAPAIN DITINGGAL! JEMPUT LAH!

**Me: **Loh? tadi istri ditinggal-Anak kok dijemput balik?

**Kakak: **Yee~Lah (-3-) PEWARIS MASA DEPAN masa ditinggal! POKONYA DIJEMPUT BALIK!

**Me: **=_= Ada udang di balik bakwan...

So~ Minna enjoy for Ur entertainment~


End file.
